


Blankets

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a blanket hog. Winter or summer. And he managed. Winter or summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Jenny always slept with one leg sticking out from under the blankets. Every time she tossed and turned, she managed to twist the sheets, too. When Gibbs woke up, he reached for the blankets he presumed were at his waist, but made contact only with the mattress.

She was a blanket hog. Winter or summer. And he managed. Winter or summer.

Now, his bed is empty. He can’t sleep with the sheets on, and he can’t sleep with the sheets off. So he grabs a blanket and a pillow and heads to the couch for another night of restless sleep.


End file.
